Algorithm Doomsday (Doomsday Map Game)
Doomsday Algorithm *State of Economy: +10 (Flourishing), +7.5 (good to Okay), +5 (Mild), +2.5 (Poor), 0 (Non-existent or collapsing) *Many or major defenses and fortified places: Defender + 10 *Technology: 0-9; with 0 being the worst, 3 being poor, 6 being normal and 9 being ahead of time. *Knowledge of landscape: +20 for in one's homeland, + 10 for warring in an adjacent nation, -1 for low knowledge of an non-adjacent lands which are on you continent, -10 for no knowledge of a distant realm that is not even on your continent and in polar regions (unless the attacker is also polar)-11. *Each nation fall in to a Tier, Major world power +5 Minor power +4 Continental powers +3 Minor continental power +2 local power +1 *Side with greater population: +3 *Side with greater industry: +3 *Urban warfare in big cities of over 5,000,000 people like London, Tokyo, New York, Shanghi and Berlin, Attacker-2, Defender+2 *War Weariness: If you have been fighting for more than 3 turns in a row -5 each turn due to battle fatigue until you make peace for at least 2 turns. *If you deploy Tank Divisions +4. If you deploy Air support +4 Naval support +5 Aircraft Carrier support +10 (modern warships take awhile to build so keep that in mind) *Morale: -5 In face of larger army, -10 for completely surrounded, +5 for in face of a smaller army, +10 for surrounding enemy. If defeated last turn, then the looser from that battle is -5 to his opponent in this battle. +10 for air dominance (decided by Mod RNG) +10 for Naval Dominance (Mod RNG) +20 for a carrier in the area (unless the enemy directly decides to attack the Carrier a Carrier gives automatic Air dominance due to the escort ships and the relative training of the men *Storming on to a coastline from the sea or on to an island, the attacker - 4 and defender + gains 5. *Storming in to a desert, high mountains, polar or jungle the, attacker - 3 and + defender gains 4. *Nuclear war gives the atomic user +10 and defender -10 for strategic arms, or +5 and -5 for tactical arms, or +2 and -2 for SDD/SDM sub-Hiroshima and 'suitcase' mini-bombs. Also add +1 to the attacker and -1 to the defender if the capital is hit. Also add +1 to the attacker and -1 to the defender x the number of nukes used in the attack as a grand total. *Chemical weapons give the attacker +2 and the defender -1. *Every nation militarily helping with their side= +2 *Every nation offering supplies to their side= +1 *Every vassal nation any way helping with their side= +1 *Religious motives= +6.5 to the attacker and - 0.5 to the defender. *Political and moral motives= + 6 to the attacker. *Ethnic and cultural war motives = + 4 to the attacker. *Economic war motives = + 2 to the attacker. *Regional tactical Advantage: +5 defender/-3 attacker (for example crossing the Kalahari desert) *Armed expatiation in large extremism climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will also be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. In this case the defender gets an advantage of +5 and the attacker gets a disadvantage of -6 *Victim nations' life or death = + 10 to the nation who is fearing being wiped from history, +5 if facing losing over 10% of it's territory. *Strength: # of troops divided by a factor of 20,000 (IE, 1,000,000 = 50 points) *Good explanation of your plan of attack gets you an Extra +5 (this includes decent detail etc etc) *Add the totals up and find the biggest total. The biggest wins. *Do this for every turn your warring in. *Post your results here on the War Results Page Category:Doomsday Map Game